This invention relates to the detection of biological particles by the utilization of the phenomenon by which such biological particles interact specifically either immunologically or non-immunologically.
Construction of diagnostic devices for use in the immunological detection of proteins as well as methods and apparatus for the purification of proteins are disclosed in the related copending U.S. Applications of Giaever, Ser. No. 266,278, filed June 26, 1972 (now abandoned) and Ser. No. 384,113, filed July 30, 1973 (now abandoned). Other constructions of diagnostic devices for use in the immunological detection of biological particles are disclosed in the related copending U.S. Applications of Giaever, Ser. No. 445,204, filed Feb. 25, 1974 and Ser. No. 580,603, filed May 27, 1975. An improved diagnostic method for determining the presence or absence of select biological particles by the utilizaton of "tagging" (e.g. radioactive isotopes) and a cleaving operation is disclosed in copending U.S. Patent Application Ser. No. 573,610 - Giaever, filed May 1, 1975.
Method and apparatus specific for the detection of viruses, bacteria and other cells is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,853,467 - Giaever.
This application is related to concurrently filed U.S. Pat. Application Ser. No. 592,196 - Giaever entitled "Magnetic Reduction in Period of Diffusion for Immunological Reaction" commonly assigned and filed July 1, 1975.